<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Uncharted Waters by The_Shy_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869796">In Uncharted Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One'>The_Shy_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, X-23 (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dirty Thoughts, Escape, F/F, One Shot, Unconsciousness, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka goes to find where Remy LeBeau was lasted spotted on Coruscant. She is greeted by someone else and is pulled into a fight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano/Laura Kinney, CT-6116 | Kix &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remy Running Amuck in Star Wars Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Uncharted Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was tasked with finding the escaped prisoner hours after he had gotten out. She had read over Commander Fox’s words, hearing the venom that was probably spat at whoever interviewed the clone. The man was irritated, more than usual, which was saying something. Ahsoka, while never on either receiving end of the clone’s glare - Rex insisted because that the man didn’t know how much of a menace she was on missions, which always earned her captain a playful shove - his reputation by other clones and Jedi was known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also a list attached of Remy LeBeau’s known hideouts and which planets he was most likely to hide on if he caught wind of a Jedi tracking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, Ahsoka was expected to track him down and bring him back in before he went back into his father’s arms. If he got back to the Thieves Guild before she caught him, he would escape from his trail to the Senate. And frankly, considering how good the man was at thieving, he shouldn’t be out there causing trouble for everyone on a whim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She starts with the last known sighting of the man, as reported by one of the clone patrol squads. In the document, it describes a man similar to Remy’s build and features, the most notable being the red and black eyes. The squad saw him - along with a girl, the one who had gotten him out and made Commander Fox furious - scurrying around the docks, obviously searching for a ship to get off of Coruscant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The patrols had increased on many of the docks, making sure that any ship that leaves doesn’t contain the man on board. It was a measure that would prevent the man from leaving before she could get a trail on him. Otherwise, he was left to hide and make his way back to Jean-Luc, his father, to keep from facing his crime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka gives a patrol a nod before she goes to search the scene. There were ships there, kept grounded so that anything that would help her find the thief wouldn’t be moved from its original spot. There were no workers there either - sent home with pay when it became a scene for the Jedi to comb through - so there was noise other than from the traffic overhead and Ahsoka’s pounding heart in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks through the area, keeps checking through the Force for any presence that she should go to check out. Her montrals twitched momentarily when a loth-cat scurried by her, watching as it hides in another part of the docks. It was feral, only here to steal food from any cargo left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she turns to investigate further, her montrals twitch along with the Force urging her to duck quickly. Ahsoka moved to duck, activating her lightsabers as something tried to strike her shoulders. She twists herself to block the next strike with her lightsabers. Her eyes widen when she sees that a girl with metal claws on her hands was pushing against her lightsabers without the sabres making a dent in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the soft green of her lightsabers, Ahsoka notices how pretty this girl was. At first glance, she appeared like a delicate girl -  one that Ahsoka saw from the more rich families on Coruscant, the kind who didn’t fight or train. But looking closer, she saw that the lean form of the girl’s body packed muscles, one that came from fighting and clawing their way through their enemies for many years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it proved to be useful against Ahsoka as she pressed down, keeping Ahsoka from making a move that wouldn’t result in a fatal injury. At least, currently. If she could get her a bit closer she might be able to - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl moved to kick at her knees, trying to force Ahsoka to kneel. Ahsoka jumped back a few feet to keep that from happening. She bared her canines in frustration, the girl smiled, obviously enjoying this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the best the Jedi could send after us?” The girl asked, holding her claws in front of her. The green glow of Ahsoka’s lightsabers glinted off the metal, shining like one of those action holodramas that Rex liked to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grunting, Ahsoka moved forward, holding her sabres in front of her. The girl did the same, smiling as she rushed to Ahsoka. The two of them clashed, lightsabers against metal claws. It created an awful sound and made sparks fly as they scrapped against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the girl went to strike against, Ahsoka used the Force to push her back. It made her tetter for a moment, giving Ahsoka an opening she needed to make a strike of her own. The lightsaber barely started to cut into the girl’s arm before it was yanked away, a deep growl escaping her as she steadied herself. Ahsoka blocked the other hand as it went to stab into her chest, watching as the girl struggled to prevent the other sabre with her injured arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this answer your question?” Ahsoka asked rhetorically, moving to jump back once more. “And I thought the guard that Remy had gotten him out would be a better fighter than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence as the girl heavily breathed. Then she smirks, holding up her injured arm. Only the muscles, tissue and skin was knitting itself back together. Ahsoka didn’t sense anything from the Force as this happened nor any kind of mist that would suggest a different kind of magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which means that whatever she was seeing was happening naturally to the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wound stitches itself back together, leaving no mark that it ever happened. The only indication that there was ever a wound was the dripping blood that crawled down her arm. “How did you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl shrugs. “Just something I can do, Jedi. How about we fight instead of discussing our powers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka couldn’t wasn't able an answer as the girl quickly moved, her arms raised to fight once again. Ahsoka moved to block, giving no more thought beyond making sure that the girl’s claws don’t stab or gut her. They moved as if they were only performing a battle, blocks and strikes coming in quick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She focused on nothing but the motions of her body and how the girl’s form was a mix of several different fighting styles. It was interesting to see some of the forms of the Jedi being used so interchangeably and without hesitation. It caused something in her gut to warm, wishing these were different circumstances for only a moment. If this were a practice instead of an actual fight - private, it had to be private - than Ahsoka would know how this would end between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would end with them on the mats, someone pressing the other down, panting as they fought for air. Then there would be kissing, filled with passion that came from fighting each other, tension that had built itself over the fight. Tension that would overflow and cause them to mingle together, to cause pleasure that filtering out into the Force once it crested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka slipped up as this thought bulldozed itself through her, her gut on fire at this fantasy. It gave an opening to the girl to get close and push her up against one of the ships. She grabbed both of Ahsoka’s wrists and held them above her head, pressing them into the metal siding of the ship harshly. The lightsabers hummed, the only noise filtering in beside her quickly beating heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned in close to Ahsoka, smirking with delight as she pressed close. “Jedi, what were you thinking just now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean,” Ahsoka says, a bit more breathless than she should have sounded in this situation. The girl chuckled, pressing her body against Ahsoka’s. Ahsoka forced herself to bite her lips, refusing to let out anything that would give the other girl ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had an interesting thought when we were fighting Jedi. You wanna know how I know?” Ahsoka shook her head and the girl’s smirk grew. “Your pheromones, Jedi, they spiked while we were fighting. And there are only three emotions that spike like that during a fight. Wanna guess which three or do you want to answer me truthfully?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lust, it was lust,” Ahsoka said. She wasn’t willing to draw this out, she didn’t want to draw it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl shifted, her body pressing and rubbing against Ahsoka’s. “Correct. Too bad we can’t do anything about it since you’re hunting my charge. I would have had fun practicing my forms against you otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could leave him, help me bring him in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There a single shake, one that told Ahsoka that there was no way the girl was going to go along with it. “There is more than money in it for me for this job, Jedi. Remy has done more for me than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can help you. Remy is a criminal, he can’t really care for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you can’t. He has earned my trust, and I won’t be breaking his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than why even hold me like this? Talk to me?” Ahsoka asks, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl smiles at her, bright as the sun. “Maybe I want to offer you something in the future. One where we see each other and spend the night, not asking each other hard questions as we chase pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So flirting and hoping I’ll bite?” Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, unswayed. “No, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flirting and a name to look up when you return to the temple. Much more than stabbing you in the guts and leaving you to bleed out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl shrugged. Then she moved to knock her forehead to Ashoka’s, hitting harder than what she was expecting. Ahsoka’s vision blurs and all she sees is the girl moving to knock her head into Ashoka’s forehead once more. Her vision blacks out as well as her consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know she had blacked out until she woke up to Kix standing over her form. She blinked as the clone medic checked her over, muttering something rude about reckless Jettise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kix, what happened?” She asked, shifting her head to the side. Her head pounded, something to be expected after being headbutted twice and forced to become unconscious. “When did you find me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were found unconscious by a patrol and were brought to the prison for me to check you over. From the readings, I assume you were unconscious for a half-hour at most.” Kix said, still checking her over. “And this was on you as well when you were found. Mean anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed her a card, one similar to the one left for Master Kenobi all those weeks ago. Instead of cursive Basic, it was printed and only held two words on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Larua Kinney’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means I have something to research, Kix,” She says to the clone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles and says,” You can do that once I put this bacta patch on your forehead and go to sleep. Otherwise, I will strap you down to this table to make it happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever been difficult, Kix?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but you still have General Skywalker as a Master and hang around General Kenobi. You know how to slip away when you think you don’t need bed rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Ahsoka says, seeing why the clone medic was so forceful. She had escaped from both Kix and the healers before when it was minor injuries. This time, she was injured a bit more severely and so she couldn’t get away as easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay here, Kix. Just make sure to write that name down somewhere else. I have a feeling Commander Fox will want to get his hands on this.” She said, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Kix says softly. Ahsoka falls asleep as Kix patches her up and writes down the name of the girl she’d fought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura Kinney. Somewhat plain for a girl as pretty and strong as her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet somehow Ahsoka couldn’t imagine another name for her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My brain pushed these two together and pushed onto to me, saying you're gonna write this because it's too good not to. And it was right since this was simply too good to not write. I loved writing this, especially since this is my first time writing Ahsoka. Here's to hoping I wrote her well! :D</p><p>Hopefully, this was a fun one-shot to read! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>